Durante el genjutsu
by SakuHarem
Summary: ¿que vio Sakura en tiempo que estuvo inconciente? ¿acaso Sasuke la habra puesto en un genjutsu que la torturara? ¿o fue un grito de ayuda?. -basado en el capitulo 693 del manga-


Titulo: Durante el genjutsu.

Autor: SakuHarem

Pareja: Sasusaku

espero que les guste, es lo mas largo que e escribo hasta ahora :3

* * *

><p>Sakura había confesado nuevamente sus sentimientos, nuevamente había sido rechazada, y luego de escuchar aquellas dolorosas palabras de la boca de Sasuke nuevamente, su pecho fue atravesado por el brazo de Sasuke. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, cuando el dolor se extendió por su cuerpo, solo pudo emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor.<p>

-Sasuk..e…kun..-callo inconsciente al suelo, para acto seguido abrir sus ojos, de inmediato tocándose el pecho. No estaba en el suelo, no había nadie a su alrededor, todo era blanco y puro…no había nada cerca.

-Sakura-aquella voz, la reconoció al instante, era infantil y dulce…la busco con la mirada de donde venía, pero no la encontró en ninguna dirección, cerró los ojos frustrada y las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas-Sakura…-sintió una mano tocarle la espalda, por lo cual giro lentamente, encontrándose a un niño de 7 años mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-el niño asintió.

-¡Sakura-chan!-la peli rosa abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como el niño le abrazo una pierna, no dudo en acariciar su alborotado cabello negro como el carbón, acción por la cual el niño tuvo un pequeño sonrojo y se alejó de ella-¿Por qué lloras Sakura-chan?-la chica seco rápidamente sus lágrimas con una mano y sonrío cálidamente.

-no es nada Sasuke-kun…solo me entro algo en el ojo-Sakura se agacho para quedar a la altura del niño, que sonrío nuevamente y la tomo de la mano, empezando a caminar con ella hacia ningún lugar concreto.

-¿sabes Sakura-chan? Hoy estuve en la academia, me fue muy bien. No hice amigos porque algunos niños creían que yo estaba enojado. ¡Pero estaba tan avergonzado! No suelo rodearme mucho de gente, tú lo sabes…solo están mamá, papá, Itachi, mi tía y mi tío y tú a veces…-el niño hiso un adorable puchero, cosa que enterneció aún más a Sakura.

-¿y que más sucedió?-ella pregunto, sonriendo, a lo cual el niño dio una enorme sonrisa y la miro abriendo sus ojitos con emoción.

-conocí a un niño, se llama Naruto…no hablamos, pero me miro mucho y yo lo mire a él, ¿él es el niño al que todos odian, cierto?-Sakura hiso una mueca de tristeza y asintió, realmente le dolía ver como pensaban de Naruto, y como hasta ella llego a pensar de él lo mismo- no me pareció una mala persona, es hiperactivo y le gusta mucho llamar la atención. ¡Le grito a Iruka-sensei que sería hokage y que todos lo respetarían! Tal vez lo sea, se ve que es un cabezota, Sakura-chan.

-sí que lo es Sasuke-kun…-una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios de Sakura, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-también vi una niña…no se su nombre, porque no lo dijo…estaba sentada de ultimas en el salón, cerca de mi…tenía el pelo rosa como tú, pero no pude ver sus ojos en ese instante porque siempre miro el suelo- Sakura lo miro sorprendida- cuando fui a tomar mi almuerzo, la vi…ella estaba sentada en el suelo, tomando su bento, y pensé en acercarme a ella, ya que se veía tan sola y tan triste…- Sasuke apretó la manita de Sakura mientras miraba el suelo- pero cuando me estaba acercando a ella, aparecieron unas niñas de nuestro mismo salón y empezaron a molestarla, le gritaron que tenía una frente de marquesina y que era fea, una de ellas se arrodillo frente a ella y le destapo la cara, ya que la niña de pelo rosa la tenía casi que cubierta totalmente con un flequillo…ella estaba llorando, y les pedía que se detuvieran-los ojos de Sakura empezaron a soltar lágrimas, Sasuke miraba el suelo mientras hablaba- y cuando yo empecé a caminar hacia ellas para que se detuvieran, una de ellas le grito que era fea, y la niña se puso a llorar aún más. Y no pude, me enoje y intente controlarme pero les grite que se fueran, y ellas vieron el símbolo de los Uchiha en mi ropa y se fueron corriendo…-Sakura recordó ese momento, ahí fue cuando empezó a sentirse fascinada por Sasuke-…me acerque a la niña y ella estaba llorando y se tapaba la cara, quise saber cómo era…pero ella ni siquiera me miro, así que le quite el cabello de la cara con una mano ¡¿y sabes que encontré, Sakura-chan?!.

-no Sasuke-kun…¿Qué encontraste?-la sonrisa de ternura de la cara de Sakura y sus lágrimas demostraban que realmente estaba feliz escuchando el relato del niño.

-ella tenía los ojos como tú, verdes como mi dinosaurio de peluche…me gusta ese color ¿sabes?...y su cara era muy linda…si, tenía la frente un poco grande, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era muy linda…aunque estaba llorando mucho, y cuando vio que le quite el cabello de la cara, me empujo y se fue corriendo, dejando su almuerzo en el suelo…quise seguirla pero era rápida y de un momento a otro no la vi…deje su almuerzo sobre su puesto cuando volvimos al salón, pero ella no llego, tal vez su madre se la llevo a casa…pero luego, cuando yo llegué a casa, Itachi empezó a entrenar conmigo, y mamá me hiso tomates rellenos para celebrar que me fue bien en mi primer día…me da miedo hablar con la niña de pelo rosado, tal vez me odie porque la toque y por eso me empujo…creo que no debería hablar con ella…-el niño susurro y soltó la mano de Sakura, que miraba con nostalgia el suelo. Cuando ella noto que el niño la soltó, de inmediato volteo a ver dónde se encontraba, pero a cambio encontró a Sasuke de diez años, caminando a su lado.

-¿sabes? En la academia me va muy bien, soy el primero de la clase y muchas niñas me acosan, y realmente eso me fastidia. Van a mi alrededor como moscas, como si yo fuera miel y ellas abejas. Es molesto, solo se fijan en mi cara, en que soy genial entre otras cosas que ellas mismas admiten-su mirada oscura se dirigió a Sakura, que abrió los ojos asombrada- luego de que Itachi acabara con todos los del clan, el hokage me prohibió volver al barrio Uchiha, dice que no es un lugar sano al que yo debería ir. Pero aun así voy, porque allá esta mi hogar. Y aunque tengo un apartamento para mí solo, ya que el hokage también me dio uno. No me gusta estar ahí…extraño a mamá, cuando entraba a casa y ella me decía "bienvenido"…ahora lo único que escucho al llegar a casa es el sonido de los grillos, porque me la paso todo el día entrenando y llego de noche…necesito entrenar y mejorar, debo matar a Itachi…el arruino todo…me quito todo…- Sasuke apretó los puños hasta tenerlos blancos, suspiro y continuo hablando- la niña, la de cabello rosa…se llama como tú, Sakura. Tal vez es un nombre muy común, ¿no crees?...pero me gusta ese nombre…no pude hablar con ella nunca, aunque la seguían molestando, creí que ella me odiaba. Un día dejo de taparse la cara con el cabello, y uso una cinta roja en la cabeza, y era más linda así…se veía mejor que llorando, y a las chicas que le decían frente de marquesina, las ignoraba…me agrado eso, pero aun así no le hable.

-¿Qué mas sucedió Sasuke-kun…?-la voz de la peli rosa era casi un susurro.

-un día, se unió al club de fans que yo tenía, empezó a perseguirme y a decirme que me quería a los cuatro vientos…al inicio ella me había agradado porque era callada, pero luego de ello, empezó a molestarme… ¡era como las otras! Solo se fijaba en mí, en mi aspecto físico, en mi actitud, aun me pregunto cómo sería si ella supiera como soy en realidad…-el silencio de nuevo los rodeo, y cuando Sakura volteo nuevamente a ver a Sasuke, se encontró con un chico de 12 años, vestido con una camisa azul marino y una pantaloneta blanca, de inmediato sonrío, recordando al Sasuke que ella había conocido. Al Sasuke del cual realmente se enamoró.

-estoy en el grupo número siete con el usuratonkachi de Naruto Uzumaki y con Sakura Haruno, si, Sakura…me toco con la chica que se llama igual a ti, ¿sabes? Es aún más molesta que antes. Todo el tiempo peleando con Yamanaka por mi atención…si supieran lo tontas que se ven haciendo eso…-Sakura reprimió una risita, y es que si…ella admitía que se veía tonta peleando con Ino por la atención de Sasuke- Kakashi es un buen maestro, y se que si escucho lo que me dice, podre lograr matar a Itachi mas rápido-el chico continuo caminando junto a Sakura, seguían rodeado de blanco, solo estaban ellos dos, y la diferencia de estaturas era amplia, ya que Sasuke solo le llegaba al hombro.

-ya no extraño a mamá y a papá como antes, tal vez ya me acostumbre a vivir solo, y así está mejor. Y aunque ya no puedo comer las cosas que me hacía mamá, en mi nevera siempre hay tomates, y cuando tengo mucha hambre, voy a un restaurante…definitivamente no voy al Ichiraku, sé que si voy me encontrare con el idiota de Naruto y sé que gritara y me retara a quien coma más, y el ganara, porque sí que le gusta esa porquería llamada ramen. No sé qué le ve, es muy condimentado- Sakura rio, y es que Sasuke tenía razón, el ramen tenía demasiados condimentos- pero bueno, a veces me siento como en casa cuando estoy con ellos…Naruto se siente como aquel hermano menor que es molesto, estar con él es como tener una piedra metida en el zapato…pero a veces me hacen gracia sus chistes, aunque nunca me rio de ellos…Kakashi es como un hermano mayor, aunque a veces parece más bien un padre, nos sobreprotege demasiado pero a la vez nos pone en riesgo siempre que puede, y una vez hasta nos llevó mascaras para el frio para Naruto, Sakura y para mí, cuando fuimos a una misión al norte del país del agua, donde había nieve.

-sí, Kakashi es alguien cuidadoso con sus alumnos- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, recordando también cuando todos se pusieron aquella mascara, que incluso Kakashi se molestó en dársela a cada uno de su color favorito, la de Sasuke era azul marino, la de Naruto era naranja y la de ella era roja.

-Sakura a veces me molesta con sus halagos, aunque hay detalles de ella que me gustan…hace poco, fuimos a entrenar y estuvimos todo el día en ello, a las cuatro de la tarde todos teníamos hambre y nos gruñía el estómago, pensábamos ir a comprar algo de comer, pero Sakura nos obligó a sentarnos en el suelo con una manta que ella había traído y de su maletín saco varios bentos…el de Naruto era ramen, pero era ramen casero, no instantáneo como el que siempre comía…el de Kakashi era arroz con curry picante, y el mío era ensalada y…tomates rellenos...justo como los de mamá- Sakura miro el suelo, recordando esa vez que duro hasta tarde haciéndoles almuerzos a cada uno- ese día fui algo grosero, ya que simplemente tome el que ella me dio, me levante y le dije que le daría su recipiente el día siguiente y me fui, dejándola a ella algo triste, al parecer quería que comiéramos juntos…pero ellos no podían verme, ella no podía verme… Sakura…ese día cuando llegue a casa y me senté en el comedor, no sé porque lo hice…pero le agradecí a mamá por la comida y empecé a comer, y cuando mire mi alrededor y vi que estaba solo…que todas las luces estaban apagaras y yo estaba sentado en un comedor de cuatro lugares…ocupando solo uno…empecé a llorar, y llore mientras comía…porque sabían igual a los que hacia mi mamá, e incluso me quede dormido sobre la mesa…- Sakura empezó a llorar lo más silenciosa que podía, mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Sasuke, pero a los pocos segundos, luego de secarse las lágrimas rápidamente, volteo, para encontrarse a Sasuke de 14 años, con un pantalón negro y una camisa negra ajustada al cuerpo sin mangas, tenía una venda en la frente y unas sandalias ninja como las de siempre, sus antebrazos estaban vendados, y tenía varias marcas en su piel.

-llevo entrenando casi un año con Orochimaru, y él es molesto, realmente creo que lo odio. No me deja descansar, y eso me alegra, ya que así me hare más fuerte y obtendré poder…pero a la vez me fastidia, ya que me pone a hacer cosas realmente agotadoras- la voz de Sasuke ya no era como la de antes, ahora parecía no tener casi sentimientos, era más fría y gruesa, Sakura no lo había visto de esa forma antes, estaba realizando el cambio de niño a hombre, volviéndose una piedra sin sentimientos en el proceso- Sakura, Orochimaru está loco, y Kabuto también lo está, siempre con sus experimentos, y han logrado hacer varios en mí, soy más rápido, soy más fuerte, y aprendo más fácilmente gracias a ello…sé que Orochimaru quiere mi cuerpo, pero yo quiero que me entrene, por ello, apenas pueda…lo matare- Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños- Naruto vino a buscarme antes de irme de Konoha...fue realmente molesto, lo vencí, y casi lo mato…no pude matarlo, no pienso conseguir poder como mi hermano…por ello preferí matar otra cosa…nuestra amistad- ambos continuaron caminando sin rumbo, Sakura mirando de reojo a Sasuke y el mirando hacia el frente, con enojo en su mirada- Sakura también vino, esa niña…es molesta, demasiado molesta…quiso impedirme que me fuera de la aldea, no sé cómo, pero cuando pensaba salir, apareció para meterse en mi camino…me grito que no me fuera, que me amaba, y que daría todo de ella para hacerme feliz…ella no entiende que lo único que me puede hacer verdaderamente feliz es ver a Itachi muerto…- Sakura miro nuevamente el suelo, conteniendo las lágrimas-…pero ¿sabes?...ella realmente se preocupa por mi…ella por defenderme se ganó una golpiza, y le cortaron su cabello…era bonito, pero aun cuando se lo corto se vio igual de linda-una sonrisa pequeña, casi imperceptible, se posó en los labios del chico- y está loca, cuando el tipo de la arena, Gaara, quiso matarme, ella se atravesó para protegerme con un kunai…¿realmente ella creía que podría protegerme con un kunai? ¿Luchando contra un bijuu? Nunca la entenderé, pero eso me pareció valiente…cuando casi la mata ese tipo, realmente sentí que me desmayaba…no quería ver morir a alguien a quien quería de nuevo…al irme, la golpee en la nuca y ella callo inconsciente…y la tuve que acostar en una banca…-Sakura giro a verlo cuando sintió que el levanto la mano, pero entonces, abrió los ojos como platos-esto se lo quite mientras dormía…no sé porque lo hice, de cierta forma quería tener algo de ella cerca de mí-en la mano de Sasuke había un pequeño frasco de vidrio, dentro de él, habían un pequeño mechón de su cabello- no es muy común encontrar a alguien de cabello rosa…tal vez por eso quería llevar un poco de eso conmigo-Sakura instintivamente llevo su mano a su cabello, sintiéndolo con los dedos…sus ojos se nublaron, y se tapó la cara con las manos, tragando saliva e intentando retener las lágrimas…cuando volvió a mirar a su lado, encontró a Sasuke de quince años, vestido con aquel traje de pantalón azul y camisa blanca.

-hump…ya mate a Orochimaru, ese idiota no fue nada para mí. Y ahora ando en busca de Itachi, pronto lo matare, ando con mi equipo. Hebi…debo admitir que solo son unos idiotas, pelean todo el tiempo, el único que no me desagrada es juugo…y es que él es simplemente callado, no como Karin y Suegutsu que hablan demasiado para mi gusto-Sakura recordó cuando lo vio, cuando hicieron explotar la guarida de Orochimaru-vi al imbécil de Naruto hace no mucho, estaba igual de idiota que siempre, no cambio mucho, solo se hiso un poco más alto. Y también vi a mi reemplazo, un tipo raro que solo sonreía, que se parecía un poco a mí, pero no era yo. Porque yo era fuerte, él era simplemente un debilucho.

-Sai…su nombre es Sai, Sasuke-kun-él ni la miro, simplemente frunció mas el entrecejo.

-como sea, me da igual su nombre. También vi a Sakura, cambio un poco, usaba otra ropa y mantuvo su cabello corto…si, se veía mejor que antes, pero seguía siendo la misma llorona de siempre, intentaron llevarme a Konoha de nuevo, que molestos que son…no los soporto realmente, ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejan en paz? Solo pienso matar a Itachi, solo eso…realmente los mataría si pudiera.

-pudiste… ¿Por qué no nos…los mataste?- Sasuke solo la miro, aun con su expresión fría.

-no pude…sigo siendo débil ante ellos, lo cual me enfurece…creí cortar todo lazo afectivo con ellos-Sakura miro el suelo y lo miro nuevamente a él, seguía siendo el mismo Sasuke, pero tenía una sonrisa psicópata, y lágrimas de sangre salían de su ojo derecho- mate a Itachi ¿sabes?...¡mate a Itachi! ¡¿y sabes de que me entero, Sakura?!-ella guardo silencio, así que el continuo- ¡que Konoha lo obligo a acabar con el clan!.

-Sasuke-kun…

-maldita aldea…pienso acabarla, matar a cada persona de ese maldito pueblo, matare a Naruto, matare a Kakashi, matare al hokage que sea…incluso matare a Sakura…lo merecen…ellos hacen parte de Konoha, ya acabare hasta los cimientos de esa maldita aldea corrupta…-Sakura empezó a llorar nuevamente, el silencio la rodeo, y con sus manos tapo sus ojos, caminando aun…ya no había nadie a su lado, pero sentía el dolor…le dolía, le dolía todo por lo que Sasuke había pasado…y le dolía no poderlo ayudar. Se detuvo cuando chocó contra algo fuerte, contra alguien.

-Sasuke-kun…-susurro, aquel era Sasuke, el Sasuke que había visto hacía apenas un rato, aquel que había ayudado a sellar a kaguya, aquel al que se le había confesado de nuevo. Solo que él no tenía odio en su rostro, no parecía siquiera estar molesto, estaba ahí…su rostro reflejaba paz, no sonreía. Peor no estaba perturbado tampoco.

-Sakura…ya viste todo por lo que tuve que pasar-dijo el, ella asintió- sé que soy un monstruo…sé que he hecho todo mal, he cometido muchos errores y merezco morir…Sakura…merezco hacerlo, porque no puedo sentir nada más que odio hacia todo…-en la tomo de los hombros, era más alto que ella, mucho más alto que ella. Y su rostro mostraba desesperación- Sakura, yo no sé lo que es el amor, ni la luz…a mí alrededor todo es oscuridad y odio.

-Sasuke-kun…-ella lo miro a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa, y tomo las mejillas del pelinegro entre sus manos, el cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios, disfrutando el contacto- te enseñare, te enseñare lo que es el amor…porque…te amo, y te daré todo el amor que necesites…

-Sakura…yo ya estoy podrido…-el, lentamente empezó a llenarse de barro…su cuerpo empezó a volverse oscuro, cubierto con la tierra húmeda que mostraba cuan sucio estaba- no quiero que te pudras conmigo.

-Sasuke, eso no pasara…-el chico retiro las manos de ella de su rostro, no queriendo que ella se ensuciara con el barro que ahora lo cubría, ella noto eso-¡permíteme darte mi amor!-grito, y lo abrazo. El barro empezó a cubrirla a ella también, y Sasuke forcejeaba para despegársela de el desesperadamente.

-¡aléjate Sakura! ¡Entiende que no quiero que te ensucies! ¡Tú no debes estar sucia! ¡No debes estar podrida conmigo!-el chico empezó a llorar, parecía un gatito asustado, intentando alejarse de la chica, la cuan no lo soltaba, y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sakura lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa, y de un momento a otro, ambos estaban totalmente cubiertos con aquel barro, que se endureció. Sellándolos, haciéndolos parecer una escultura.

De repente, aquel barro seco se rompió, y allí estaban los dos…Sasuke estaba aferrado a Sakura, llorando, abrazándola fuertemente mientras gimoteaba, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica…y Sakura, ella también lloraba, oculta en el pecho de Sasuke…Sakura lo abrazaba fuertemente, acariciando su espalda.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿vez?...no estas sucio…yo tampoco estoy sucia…ambos estamos limpios-se separó lentamente de él, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa- yo estoy aquí para ti…para amarte…porque ¿sabes?...el odio no se vence con más odio…solo se puede vencer con amor…y yo te daré todo el necesario para que ya no halla odio en tu corazón Sasuke-kun.

-¿no me dejaras caer en la oscuridad aún más?-ella negó con la cabeza, Sasuke aun lloraba como un niño pequeño, mirándola con temor a los ojos- me…¿me sacaras de ahí? ¿no me dejaras solo?-ella sonrío, el amor se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-no Sasuke-kun…no te dejare solo jamás…si me lo permites, estaré contigo por siempre-el callo de rodillas frente a ella, y la abrazo a la altura del abdomen, ocultando su rostro en este.

-gracias…-susurro contra la ropa de la chica, ella empezó a acariciar su cabello- Sakura…gracias…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose a Kakashi mirándola con tristeza.

-Kakashi-sensei…¿Dónde están Naruto y Sasuke?-lo miro a los ojos, y él le devolvió la mirada, negando con la cabeza- "_aún hay tiempo_" –pensó, levantándose y ayudando a parar a su maestro- Kakashi-sensei, debemos llegar con ellos…no podemos rendirnos ahora…aún hay esperanza-y acto seguido, empezó a correr hacia el valle del fin, con Kakashi junto a ella.

* * *

><p>porfavor no olviden dejarme un review, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo para ustedes.<p> 


End file.
